sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Spirit Room
| Length = 42:26 | Label = Maverick, Warner Bros. | Producer = | Last album = | This album = The Spirit Room (2001) | Next album = Hotel Paper (2003) | Misc = }} Liana Jonas, class=album|id=r539080/review|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = CD Reviews at CD Universe |rev3 = Entertainment Weekly |rev3score = BEntertainment Weekly review |rev2 = The Daily Vault |rev2Score = B+The Daily Vault review |rev4 = Q |rev4Score = |rev6= The Village Voice |rev6Score = CRobert Christgau review }} The Spirit Room is the major-label debut album by singer-songwriter Michelle Branch, released by the Maverick Recording Company and Warner Bros. Records in the United States on August 14, 2001.https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001OGRH0U/ref=dm_ws_sp_ps_dp The album was recorded at Sunset Sound, Henson Recording Studios and Ananda Studios in Hollywood, California and mastered by Stephen Marcussen at Marcussen Mastering in Los Angeles, California. Etymology The album's title comes from the name of a bar in Jerome, Arizona, near Branch's hometown of Sedona. History In January 2002 the RIAA certified The Spirit Room gold for shipments of over 500,000 copies in the United States,Michelle Branch To Kick Off Solo Headling Tour In February, 2002 and just three months later, in April, the album was certified platinum by the RIAA for shipping over one million copies.Michelle Branch Goes Platinum, Other Newcomers Find Goldsearchable database In August 19, 2011, the album was certified double platinum by RIAA for shipping over two million copies. The Spirit Room reached number 28 on the American ''Billboard'' 200 chart and produced three Top 40 hits on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100: "Everywhere" (which peaked at number 12), "All You Wanted" (number 6) and "Goodbye to You" (number 21). The Spirit Room was certified gold in Canada, selling 50,000 copies by the end of October 2003.Two French language artists hit Gold It was also certified Gold in Australia with shipments of 35,000. Track listing | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = You Get Me | writer2 = | length2 = 3:53 | title3 = All You Wanted | length3 = 3:38 | title4 = You Set Me Free | writer4 = | length4 = 3:11 | title5 = Something to Sleep To | writer5 = | length5 = 4:15 | title6 = Here with Me | writer6 = | length6 = 3:26 | title7 = Sweet Misery | length7 = 3:43 | title8 = If Only She Knew | length8 = 4:19 | title9 = I'd Rather Be in Love | length9 = 3:55 | title10 = Goodbye to You | length10 = 4:12 | title11 = Drop in the Ocean | writer11 = | length11 = 4:19 }} | length15 = 3:34 | title16 = Goodbye to You | note16 = Music video | length16 = 3:56 | title17 = All You Wanted | note17 = Music video | length17 = 3:40 | title18 = Everywhere | note18 = Music video | length18 = 3:33 }} Singles *"Everywhere" – July 17, 2001 *"All You Wanted" – October 28, 2001http://top40-charts.com/chart.php?cid=1&date=2001-08-30 *"Goodbye to You" – September 9, 2002https://www.cs.ubc.ca/~davet/music/track/RADIO202_09B/RADIO202_09B-09.html Personnel *Michelle Branch – guitar, keyboards, vocals *Kenny Aronoff – drums *Vinnie Colaiuta – drums *John Shanks – bass, guitar, keyboards *Patrick Warren – keyboards Production *Producers: John Shanks, Jeremy Welt *Engineers: Marc DeSisto, Lars Fox *Assistant engineers: Steve Kaplan, Tom Nellen, Chris Reynolds, Jason Schweitzer *Mixing: Marc DeSisto, Chris Lord-Alge, Dave Way *Mastering: Stephen Marcussen *Pro-Tools: Lars Fox *Programming: Lars Fox, John Shanks *Production coordination: Shari Sutcliffe *Art direction: Kim Biggs, David Harlan *Photography: Matthew Welch Charts Commercial performance The Spirit Room debuted at number 28 with 68,000 copies sold on ''Billboard'' 200. Album Certifications In popular culture * "Goodbye To You" was performed live by Michelle Branch on Season 6 episode "Tabula Rasa" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer * "You Get Me" became the theme song for the MTV reality series Sorority Life. * "You Get Me" is featured in the films, What a Girl Wants, The Hot Chick, and Van Wilder. http://www.what-song.com/Movies/Soundtrack/571/What-a-Girl-Wants * "You Set Me Free" was featured in the trailer of the 2002 DreamWorks animated film Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. * "You Set Me Free" can also be heard towards the closing credits of the 2003 film Just Married. * "You Set Me Free" is featured in the 2005 film Ice Princess and is featured on the movie's soundtrack. References Category:2001 debut albums Category:Michelle Branch albums Category:Albums produced by John Shanks Category:Maverick Records albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums